Gracias a ti
by Milly Sly Malfoy
Summary: Isabella nunca se imagino que el dia de su boda se convertiria en el peor de su vida por el engaño de su prometido... Edward nunca penso poder tenerla & ahora el destino le daba esa oportunidad..


**Summary:****Isabella nunca se imagino que el dia de su boda se convertiria en el peor de su vida por el engaño de su prometido...  
Edward nunca penso poder tenerla & ahora el destino le daba esa oportunidad..**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stepahie Meyer, la creadora de Twilight. Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.**

**NOTA MILLY:**bueno chicas les dejo esta historia que es de una gran autora y amiga mía espero les guste mucho y lo único que hago es invitarlas a que se pasen por esta y mi otra historia jeje las quieruu mucho *Milly*

Gracias a ti…  
Todo destino está escrito, aun que pensé que en el mío estaba mal, me di cuenta que solo era cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta que no era así.

**1er Capitulo ~El primer encuentro******

  
EDWARD POV.

Hace dos años que no había vuelto a forks, desde que uno de mis mejores amigos se había vuelto novio de la mujer a la que yo amaba en secreto, que ha su vez era hermana de otro de mis mejores amigos.  
Y hoy ellos se casaban, la invitación me la habían hecho llegar a mi correo ya que nunca supieron bien donde vivía y mi numero lo había cambiado cuando me fui de forks.  
Ni ellos ni ella sabían de la existencia de mi amor por ella, pues ella y yo casi nunca habíamos cruzado palabra de no ser por aquella pequeña conversación el día que la conocí en casa de mi amigo.

Flas Back.

Era un viernes por la noche y había ido a recoger a mi amigo a su casa, ya que íbamos a salir a un a bailar, con mi hermana Alice, su novio Jasper y mi amigo quería que le presentáramos a la hermana de Jasper y pues nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para poder llevar a Rosalie para que el la conociera.  
Creo que llegue antes de lo acordado, por que el no fue el que me abrió, si no una linda chica, de cabello castaño y de unos hermosos ojos color marrón, al verla quede hipnotizado con ella, y al parecer lo noto porque empezó a carraspear.  
Am puedo ayudarte en algo? .-  
Ah, sí venia a buscar a … oh no olvídalo, creo que me equivoque – en su cara podía notar que me veía como si yo estuviera loco.  
Pues si me dices a quien buscas, a lo mejor y te puedo ayudar .-  
Am pues busco a Emmett Swan .- Si creo que ella si pensaba que yo estaba loco.  
Jajá, No te equivocaste, aquí vive el .- Que bien así que esta chica debía de ser hermana de Emmett – ahora mismo le digo que lo buscas.  
Jajaja, Gracias .-  
Emmett! Te buscan aquí abajo – Si que era linda la chica.

Quien? – escuche a mi amigo preguntar.  
Oh rayos! Am quien lo busca? – me pregunto un poco ruborizada y aun así se veía mas hermosa.  
Edward Cullen – le dije haciéndole una sonrisa de a típicas a las que le gustan a las chicas, pero ella pareció no gustarle es mas creo que ni lo noto.  
Ok, am Edward Cullen! .-  
Oh, si dile que ya bajo! .-  
Ok! Am bueno ya lo escuchaste, ahurita baja, si gustas sentarte , y am gustas algo de toma? – si gustaba de algo pero no precisamente de tomar.  
Gracia, así estoy bien - me dedico una sonrisa de cortesía y se retiro a la cocina.  
Emmett bajo en menos de cinco minutos.  
Bella, dile a mama que no me espere para la cena – así que se llamaba bella que hermoso nombre como ella.  
Yo le digo pero no llegues tarde Em! .-  
Ok, Isabella! Jajajaja! – oh así que bella solo era un apodo bueno de todos modos Isabella hermoso el nombre  
No me llames Isabella, solo bella – parecía muy enfadada.  
Jaja! Nos vemos, ya vámonos Eddie – al parecer Emmett sabia como hacer enfadar rápido a las personas ya que a mi no me gustaba que me llamara "Eddie"  
Ya te dije , que no me llames Eddie .-  
Huy! Como que se te pega el mal humor de mi hermanita , Eddie – lo dijo haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
Mejor cállate y vámonos, se nos hace tarde .-

Fin Flash Back.

Ese fue el primer día que la vi y fue mi primera y última conversación con ella, ya que solo la veía, cuando iba a casa de emmett y claro trate de ir lo más posible. Hasta que Jacob nos platico a Emmett y a mí que estaba enamorado de ella y que pronto le pediría que fueran novios, recuerdo que ese día Emmett se puso demasiado celoso, aunque no fue el único en ponerse a sí.  
Por eso cuando me entere que ella había aceptado ser novia de Jacob, decidí alejarme de Forks, pero no sirvió de nada porque aunque no la viera físicamente, no pude resistir el contratar a alguien que me mantuviera informado y me enviara fotos de cada movimiento que haya ella. Así me mantuve durante los dos últimos años alejado de ella pero a la vez tan cerca.  
Ya iba llegando a la iglesia y podía ver cómo iban entrando los invitados y en la puerta vi a Jacob caminando de un lado a otro y a Emmett tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
En cuanto baje del coche y me vieron, los dos gritaron al unisonó  
Edward! – sí que les alegraba verme.  
Jacob, Emmett, como han estado chicos?.-

Muy bien hermano, y tú? .- no le podía contestar que extrañando cada día mas a la persona con la que hoy él se iba a casar.  
Bien – pues técnicamente había estado bien.  
Porque te desapareciste Eddie? – Emmett nunca entendería que ese nombre me gustaba.  
Solo necesitaba alejarme un poco de aquí – Era la verdad después de todo.  
De aquí o de alguien en especial? – Como le diría que de su hermana era de la que me tenía que alejar aun que no sirvió.  
Solo dejémoslo en que me tenía que alejar.-  
Jacob! Quieres dejar de moverte, Bella ya viene en camino, hombre no te dejara plantado – Oh como esperaba que fuera así.  
Ya viene la novia! – grito un muchacho que me pareció ser el primo de Emmett.  
Muchachos ya todos entraron, porque no entran ustedes y también se van acomodando, por favor – nos decía una señora , refiriéndose a nosotros.  
Por favor, Sue deja esperarla yo aquí – decía Emmett haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
Solo porque eres el hermano de la novia , te dejare .-  
Y porque soy tu sobrino favorito – Emmett nunca cambiaria siempre seria un niño en cuerpo de un enorme hombre.  
Nunca cambiara Emmett. Jacob porque tu amigo y tu no entran – dijo esto haciéndonos entrar.  
Antes de entrar , voltie y pude ver como se bajaba la razón de mi existencia, y enseguida vi como la abrazaban sus papas y hermano. Corrí a sentarme a mi lugar y pude escuchar los primeros compases de la marcha nupcial y enseguida entro el cortejo, encabezado por la hermana de mi cuñado Jasper y atrás del cortejo venia ella, se veía mas que hermosa y mas con ese rubor en sus mejillas que tanto adoraba. Pude ver como observaba a los invitados y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, guardaría esta última mirada como el mayor tesoro ya que después que ella se casara con Jacob yo dejaría de verla por siempre.  
La ceremonia avanzo normal, con los mismos votos de siempre, les entregaron los anillos, las arras y el lazo.  
Cuando el padre pregunto si alguien se oponía a esa unión, me encontraba luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no decir que yo me oponía, pero no fue necesario que yo me opusiera puesto que entro un chica corriendo y gritando que ella se oponía a la unión, gracias al cielo esa chica se había presentado y aun que no la conociera me caía muy bien.  
YO!, yo me opongo! – gritaba la chica.  
Enseguida Jacob e Isabella se pararon y voltearon viendo asía la chica.  
Porque te opones a que me case con Jake? – no entendía por qué ella se tendría que oponer.  
Porque él te ha estado engallando y tu eres tan estúpida que no te has podido dar cuenta de cómo te engaña enfrente de tu cara – no podía creer eso de Jacob  
Cállate Leah! No hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, no hagas infeliz a bella y no te hagas infeliz a ti misma – decía Jacob demasiado enfadado y fuera de si mismo  
Tu mejor cállate el que se va a arrepentir eres tú no yo –si que la chica estaba loca– Bella lamento mucho esto, te juro que yo no te lo iba a decir pero dadas las circunstancias en las que me encuentro, creo que es mejor que lo sepas hoy y no después cuando yo ya no pueda hacer nada y me este y te estés lamentando el haberte casado con un mentiroso –  
Hija por favor aclara ya de una vez este asunto, necesitamos terminar la ceremonia – creo que el padre no era el único que necesitaba que aclararan las cosas, porque parecía que Isabella tenía un signo de interrogación en la cara.  
Si, padre yo le aclarare todo – así que Jacob aclararía el asuntito– La señorita aquí presente – lo decía dedicándole una mirada a la chica – esta celosa de su prima, solo son estúpidos celos que le tiene ya que yo le hice caso a su prima y no a ella, por eso ahora quiere arruinar la boda en la que ella hubiera querido ser la que se casaba y no su prima– oh y con la prima, yo no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos veían  
NO Jacob! No seas mentiroso, ya no mas engaños , dile la verdad, dile que tu y yo mantenemos una relación desde hace seis meses, que tú me prometiste dejarla, dile también que tu me prometiste casarte con migo y no con ella, dile que solo le estabas viendo la cara – en ese momento los familiares de ambos se acercaban a ellos y a Isabella se le empezaron a escapar unas lagrimas de esos bellos hojos - Bella como te dije, yo no te pensaba decir nada porque pensé que el tendría el valor de decírtelo, perdóname pero si no estuviera en las circunstancias que estoy menos te lo diría , pero hoy me confirmaron que estoy embarazada y tengo tres meses de embarazo, perdóname por favor, si no me crees aquí está la prueba.

Enseguida le extendió un papel y supongo que era la prueba de embarazo, porque enseguida Isabella empezó a derramar mas lagrimas.  
Mi amor, yo puedo explicarte todo – como le podía decir amor después de lo que le había hecho, ese tipo si que no tenia vergüenza.  
NO!, No necesitó que me expliques nada, no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos y menos de ti Jacob, gracias a ti el mejor día de mi vida se convirtió en el pero, TE ODIO! – la pobre se veía pésimo y yo tenía unas ganas de correr a abrazarla y decirle que yo estaría ahí para ella porque después de lo sucedido no me alejaría de ella.  
Enseguida su mamá la trato de abrazar pero no pudo ya que ella se sacudió las manos para impedir que la abrazaran y después de eso estampo su mano en la mejilla de Jacob y la cachetada se escucho por toda la iglesia y enseguida ella salió corriendo de la iglesia dejando a su paso el velo y los zapatos.  
Su mamá y Jacob le gritaron pero ella no regreso, yo no sabía a donde podría ir ya que lo único cerca de la iglesia era el bosque.  
En la iglesia se empezaron a escuchar todos los murmullos de la gente que solo criticaba lo sucedido y la discusión de Emmett con Jacob.  
Cómo pudiste hacerle esto eres un perro! – gritaba Emmett furioso.  
Por favor escucharme te puedo dar una explicación – Jacob parecía estar sufriendo pero a la vez enojado.  
NO hay nada que explicar, todo está muy claro! – y en seguida el puño de Emmett se estampo contra la cara de Jacob haciendo que este callera al piso.  
Emmett compórtate estamos en una iglesia, yo ya me encargare de esto – decía el padre de Emmett.  
Si Emmett por favor no empeores las cosas! – decía su madre con grandes lagrimas en su ojos – y tu Leah nos debes una explicación, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu prima.  
Por favor , tía no me juzgues sin saber cómo pasaron las cosas, yo también caí en sus engaños, yo nunca quise dañarla, te lo juro , si no fuera porque estoy embarazada jamás le hubiera dicho y me hubiese alejado de ellos, pero no me pareció justo que mi hijo creciera sin un padre, por favor solo te pido que me entiendas – cuando termino de decirlo salió corriendo nuevamente de la iglesia y atrás de ella salió la misma señora que nos había hecho entrar a la iglesia y el primo de Emmett.  
Hijos creo que ya no hay nada más que hacer o decir, así que les suplicaría que salieran de la iglesia para que puedan arreglar el asunto, por favor – decía el padre y me pude dar cuenta que solo quedábamos los padres de ella, Emmett , Jacob y yo .  
En seguida salimos y cuando salimos ya no quedaba ningún invitado más que nosotros.  
Te juro perro que esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! – Emmett se iba a volver a pegarle a Jacob pero me interpuse para que no le pegar no porque no quisiera si no porque no era justo que cayera tan bajo golpeándolo.  
Suéltame Edward! Este es un perro infeliz que traiciono a mi hermana de la peor forma.-  
Emmett déjalo ya, mejor tenemos que ver asía donde se fue Isabella-  
Oh bella! Charlie tenemos que buscarla por favor, le puede suceder algo en el estado en el que se encuentra – decía su madre muy preocupada y agarrando del brazo a su esposo muy desesperadamente.  
Si Reneé, no te preocupes en seguida iré a la comisaria a preparar un equipo de búsqueda, para poder buscarla, te juro que la vamos a encontrar, y tu Jacob retírate de aquí por favor di que me controlado pero si sigo viéndote no creo poder controlarte por más tiempo – yo también me uniría a la búsqueda y creo que me estaba dando cuenta del gran autocontrol del que poseía porque aun no había golpeado a Jacob.  
Si le pasa algo a mi hermana lo pagaras muy caro perro! – le decía Emmett cuando este paso por un lado de nosotros.  
De verdad lo siento, díganle que lo siento demasiado y que la amo más que a nada en el mundo – lo dijo subiéndose a su auto, pero como era posible que dijera que la amaba si la había traicionado.  
Emmett yo les puedo ayudar en la búsqueda, no te preocupes todo estará bien – si todo tenía que estar bien.  
Gracias muchacho, te agradecería que nos ayudaras a encontrar a mi niña – me decía su papá demasiado ansioso – Emmett lleva Reneé a casa y que tome un tranquilizante , cuando la hayas dejado acostada vas a la comisaria para revisar los puntos por donde pudo a ver ido bella.  
Pero yo quiero que me informen de todo, por favor.-  
Claro que si mamá, Edward me acompañas o nos vemos en la comisaria.-  
Te acompaño.-  
Y en seguida cada quien se fue en su coche, yo siguiendo a Emmett.

Tardamos cerca de dos horas para poder hacer que Reneé se calmara y se tomara el tranquilizante, para poder alcanzar a Charlie en la comisaria.  
Cuando llegamos, Charlie ya tenía un equipo de búsqueda y ya se encontraban analizando los puntos del bosque donde fuera posibles que Isabella se encontrara. Algo era seguro pues ya llevaba vario tiempo perdida.  
Cuando llegamos al bosque, nos dividimos en tres grupos distintos y nos separamos. Ya llevábamos vario tiempo buscándola y no la encontrábamos, solo deseaba que Charlie o Emmett tuvieran más suerte que yo, ojala que ellos si la encontraron. En el grupo que yo iba decidimos adentrarnos un poco más en el bosque pero nada, ya estábamos dispuestos a regresar pues ya estaba anocheciendo, pero pude distinguir algo.  
Isabella! – necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba encontrarla.  
Pero nada, nadie me contesto, pero yo estaba seguro que veía algo así que corrí hacia lo que veía y si era ella, pero no era la misma persona que en la mañana pues estaba muy pálida y sus labios estaban perdiendo color, su vestido que se suponía era blanco ahora no tenía nada de aquel color, solo se veían las machas de la tierra. Ella temblaba y sus ojos se cerraban. Se veía pésimo.  
Por favor Isabella, espera, vas a estar bien te lo prometo, por favor no me dejes – no ella no me podía dejar y mucho menos ahora – Me escuchas por favor abre tus ojos – pero ella ya no respondía, Si le pasaba algo juro que mataría a Jacob.  
Cuando llegamos al lugar donde habíamos dejado los coches no dude ni un segundo en llevarla al hospital, yo ya no podía esperar a que Charlie o Emmett regresaras así que deje al grupo que me había acompañado a mí en la búsqueda a que los esperaran.  
Así que cuando iba directo al hospital decidí marcarle a mi papá, pues él era medico aunque no trabajaba en el hospital de Forks pero el tenia contactos que me podían ayudar para recibirla y a tenderla más rápido.  
Enseguida cuando llegue al hospital un grupo de enfermeros ya nos esperaban, en seguida la subieron a una camilla y la metieron por un largo pasillo blanco, y a mí me hicieron quedarme en la sala del hospital. Yo solo deseaba que no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde como para salvarla, ella no me podía dejar porque aunque no lo supiera yo la amaba y no ella no podía estar muerta eso jamás lo aceptaría.


End file.
